Fire And Ice
by snarlingwolf
Summary: Akkako Akiyama has just died and gone to Soul Society. She has somehow regained her memories, but that causes her to swear never to love again. This is a Toushirou Hitsugaya X OC fan fiction but I might throw Byakuya Kuchiki into the fray for fun . It's rated T just in case. Please, Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire And Ice**

Chapter One: The Phoenix

A/N: This will be my first time writing a fan fiction. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Bleach.

* * *

She had thought that love had forsaken her when he left. But fire burns in her heart, her soul. The fire that carried enough passion for her to do everything she might want to do. Is it enough to bring back the love she gave and lost, and now ridicules?

She came to Soul Society, a new spirit to add to many others. The only thing she knew was her name. Akkako Akiyama.

A few months passed, and she had found herself in the roughest district imaginable: District 80. To survive, theft, fights, blood and battle was necessary. It was torturous. However, there was something special about this red-headed, short, normal looking girl: Her memories from when she was alive was slowly returning to her as the days went by. Slowly, slowly... This was neither a good nor bad thing. She remembered betrayal and loneliness from the man she loved most in her life, ultimately ending in her untimely demise when he killed her out of a fit of anger. Yet she remembered loving, precious memories of her family, the sakura blossoms floating down from the big tree in the garden as she and her brothers laughed and played. However, these treasured memories caused her to feel more pain, from missing her family. All her memories caused her to make a decision: She would never, ever, fall in love again. No relationships would extend further than good friends. She would not put her trust naïvely, foolishly, into someone ever again.

Each day, she awoke, fought for survival, slept in a secluded alley. Each night, she had the same dream. A phoenix would appear, powerful and beautiful, surrounded with bright flames. Each time, it would look at her, speak to her. It would try to say its name. Each time, the words could not be heard. Then, she would wake up, pondering. {What is her name?} she would ask herself every time she awoke. {Why do I always have this dream?}

But one day, this routine changed. She was finally defeated in her fight for survival. A group had overcome her, fifteen to one, and had beaten her up. She crawled into an alley and allowed exhaustion to overwhelm her, falling into a deep slumber. The phoenix appeared again, flames still surrounding it. "Phoenix!" Akkako cried," Can you make me stronger? Can you make me able to stand against all opponents with confidence that I would win? Can you? Tell me! You have to have a reason to keep appearing in my dreams! Tell me your name once more, I wish to hear it!"

"I can grant you that power, but whether you know how to use it properly is up to you." the phoenix paused."You wish to hear my name once more. Listen clearly, carefully, for I am the source of your power, HONOU NO FENNIKUSU!"

This time, Akkako could hear her clearly. "Say my name, little mistress, and my power will be yours to wield!" the phoenix cried.

"I hear you, Houno no Fennikusu! Lend me your strength!" Akkako yelled at the top of her lungs, " I will not lose with you by my side!"

Akkako awoke with a start. She realised with a jolt that nothing ached. Her body had been miraculously been healed. As she sat up, she felt a small weight slip off her lap, and with a metallic clang, it clattered to the ground. It was a magnificent sword, the hilt a deep red, like the centre of a flame, with a short chain hanging off the end. The scabbard was a masterpiece, coal black at the tip, changing to an orange-red shade, then an orange-yellow, with silver feathers motifs decorating it. It was like looking at a flame. The guard was similar to a silver flame, bent on the edge of the sword. A chain entwined with a red silk ribbon was attached to the sheath showing that it was obviously meant to wear on her back. She unsheathed the sword, marvelling at the fine metalwork. But something worried her. This sword... It looked like a Shinigami's Zanpakuto. She paused at the thought and shook her head. This was not a Zanpakuto. She was not a Shinigami, a Soul Reaper. Slinging the sword over her head, she wore it on her back and stood up to begin her routine, but with a new partner beside her.

* * *

There. Chapter One is up! I'll try to get chapter two out in a few days, promise. I would really appreciate it if you review, I will try to please most of you if possible. I do need constructive criticism, so please criticise and comment and feel free to say what you want. Thank you! :D

PS: Honou no Fennikusu means Phoenix of Flame. Akkako Akiyama means Red Autumn Mountain, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Soul Reapers

A/N: I would like to thank ALL my beloved, dear, readers and reviewers! I would especially like to thank **Silver Kitsune Lunara**, who reviewed within the day, gave me a good tip, and made me feel awesome at 4.25AM in the morning. That's the only reason why I'm writing Chapter Two so fast. Please continue to support me!

Also, a shout to those Warrior book fans out there! A friend of mine, Mistylight, has posted an awesome fanfiction! It's her first, too! Please check it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would get Yachiru to superglue Senbonzakura. And then irritate Bya-kun into fighting me. And get a video camera. :D

* * *

"Attention! This is an emergency! Menos are appearing in North Rukongai, District 80! They are heading towards Soul Society! Our sensors report 5 at the current time!" Rin Tsubokura's urgent voice sounded from the hell butterflies flying around Sereitei.

Murmurs were heard throughout the Sereitei, but were soon silenced by the booming voice of Head Captain Yamamoto. "Attention! I am ordering Squad Ten to mobilise and exterminate all of the Menos, which have infiltrated the Rukongai. Begin battle preparations immediately! Report—"

Here, the great Genryūsai Yamamoto was cut off by the shocked and panicked voice of Rin. "The number of Menos have decreased by one! There's something in District 80 killing them off!"

"Squad Ten! Report to the North Gate at once! Go to District 80 to assist the person who is killing the Menos and bring him here!" Captain Yamamoto ordered.

"Men! I will only require Lieutnant Rangiku. The rest of you, be on alert for any backup orders I might give." the captain of Squad Ten, Tōshirō Hitsugaya yelled out, sprinting out of his quarters, Rangiku Matsumoto by his side and his Zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru, on his back. They made haste to District 80, where the Menos and a certain someone that was killing them were located.

Right now, Akkako was really thanking the gods that her memories returned. Kendo Club lessons resided in her memory bank, as well as taekwondo and judo lessons. She was stretching her creativity with her attacks on the ugly, mask-wearing, gigantic lookalike monsters. "Hraaahhhh! Go die, you monsters!" She screamed as she swung her sword down in a powerful blow. A monster's mask shattered, and it fell to the ground, howling in pain, before it finally disintegrated. But the momentary pause in action for Akkako was not for long. Another monster started gathering a ball of red energy in its mouth. Akkako eyed it. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good for her health. As it shot the red energy toward her, she swung Honou no Fennikusu down with all her might, splitting the red stream of energy in to half, allowing each half to stream past her. She could feel the heat from the blast washing over her skin. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. She had been so busy fighting, she hadn't noticed much about the monsters' appearance. The white mask, the hole in its body.. Wasn't this a Hollow, albeit a huge one?

Her train of thought was disturbed when the Hollow, if it was one, continued advancing toward her. "You just won't take a hint, would you? Just go and die already!" she yelled. This time, she didn't want to use Houno no Fennikusu. Sheathing her, Akkako leapt forward to the nearest tree branch, using it to propel her to the next branch, then the next, until she reached the eye level of the huge Hollow. Then, she jumped, spinning in the air. She struck down on the Hollow's mask with all the might in her legs.

A battle cry tore past her lips. "Drooooop Kiiick!" At the simple move, the Hollow's mask shattered into fragments, turning to ashes as it went. A strangled screech issued from the Hollow as it fell to the ground. Akkako landed lightly on the ground, rolled twice and came up unharmed.

Just then, something distinctly cold and icy barrelled past her, sharp edge sliding over her cheek and slicing a thin cut on her cheek. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" a yell above and to the left snatched her attention, before she heard a screech behind her and a Hollow falling. She turned to see the Hollow disintegrating. That meant that it was down to the last two. Seeing as the newcomer killed a monster for her, he would be an ally in her books.

She turned back to face him. She noted the pure white hair, beautiful teal eyes, strong, calm expression, sword sheath on his back like hers, and clad in a black shihakuso and a white haori. A Shinigami captain. Although slightly lacking in height, being only a forehead taller than her.

She hesitated then yelled at him,"Two left! One for you, one for me! Okay?!"

The Shinigami looked at her, then nodded, and was gone in a blink of an eye. She had no time to waste gawping at his speed OR the humongous ice dragon. Sprinting towards the last Hollow, she unsheathed the beautiful sword on her back. Jumping on a nearby branch for support, she used it as a springboard and leapt towards the Hollow, striking a fatal blow from its right shoulder to it's left waist. As the top half of the body slid off the bottom, turning into dust, she landed in a crouch on the ground, Houno no Fennikusu already sheathed on her back.

"_Nicely done, young one_." she heard a familiar voice at the back of her head.

{Thank you}, she thought.

"Hey, you. Girl." A low, serious, voice interrupted her thoughts.

She stood up slowly, quietly, dusting off the rags she wore. Then she addressed him. "Yes, Shinigami-taicho-san? What d—"

"That little Shiro-chan over there is my taicho, Tōshirō Hitsugaya-taicho! And I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, his fukutaicho! Nice to meet you, what's your name?" the appearance of an orange-haired, big-busted, grinning Shinigami, now known as Rangiku Matsumoto, cut Akkako off.

Akkako observed Hitsugaya Tōshirō twitch at the sound of 'little Shiro-chan' before calming himself down. "Yes, what is your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Akkako Akiyama, Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho." Akkako said calmly.

"Alright, Akiyama-san, I'm afraid we'll have to bring you back to our soutaicho, General Genryūsai Yamamoto." Hitsugaya told her.

"That's perfectly fine. If I may ask—"

"Geez, why must you be so serious, taicho?! Don't worry Akkako, Yama-jii's just gonna have a chat with you and fall asleep in the middle of the conversation! And call me Rangiku! Wow, I have to say, your hair colour—" Matsumoto-fukutaicho, known as Rangiku from now on, cut off Akkako, and was then abruptly cut off by the angry yell of a certain taicho in vicinity.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, I know it's a very short chapter once again. But I really suck at elaboration! Also, there's something I need to discuss with you, my beloved readers. If you would like me to have regular updates, which day would you like it to be on? (Please +\– 1 day due to Time Zones, as I live on the other side of the world.) Because I'm currently on 'post, start writing next chapter, go away, write, post' mode, due to my upcoming major Primary School Leaving Examinations, so i need a deadline if my hand is to be moving. So, please review!


End file.
